


Jack hoardes friends

by ButteredToasterOvens



Series: My Little Achievement Hunter [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, My Little Pony AU, Sky Factory, minecraft au, references to blood magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredToasterOvens/pseuds/ButteredToasterOvens
Summary: A start to my silly little mlp sky factory au. How Jack wound up with all these ponies on his farmland.





	1. The First Three

The first time Jack met Geoff was a day he'd never forget. The pegasus had just gone to the market, a long journey into the far off town that meant camping out under the stars at night. He had taken his third break, set up his tent and had just laid down when he had heard the loud thump echo through the darkness. At first he assumed it to be an animal startled away by his presence but that thought was quickly dismissed when he heard no other sound. 

He got up from his bedding and made his way towards the road he had just been on. To his shock, he had found another pony crumpled on the side of it. Their body's colors blended in with the cool grass and it was a miracle he had seen him at all. Though the sparking magic from his broken horn seemed to help light the way. 

His first instinct was to reach out with a hoof to wake the unicorn but he drew it back for fear the stallion might be hurting still. Instead he moved to retrieve his items for his campfire and set up base closer to the fallen male. Once the warm glow washed over them-all he could do was drape a blanket over the body and wait. Wait until the pony stirred. 

The journey back into town was too long and dangerous to try and lift him. Getting help might result in a wild dangerous animal stumbling across the unicorn in this state. So he laid down to wait, eyes keeping on the slow breathing as time passed overhead. He didn't remember falling asleep but woke when he heard the sound of water splashing over his fire. 

The unicorn was up and moving, a bucket in the grasp of his mouth and he paused when Jack stood. He set down the bucket and after a moment of awkward silence, spoke. 

"Dude, your idea of a home is shitty."

Jack should've found the commentary rude after having watched over the pony for so long but instead he laughed. For some reason he just kept laughing. They wound up talking for hours-walking alongside each other as Jack pulled his wagon back home. Geoff, as he learned, had simply passed out from exhaustion earlier. Having been traveling as far as he could get to on foot and not intending to stop until he got somewhere. 

He said he didn't know what he was looking for...just that he needed the choice to do and be anything he wanted. A former soldier under Celestia herself and released due to his injury. A purple heart medal he left back at his old home. 

"...they offered me any place I wanted to retire." Geoff was saying, grunting as he shook his head. "...that's great and all and I really appreciate it but it was still a list of places I had to settle for. I was a soldier-I was traveling and protecting my world but...once I lost my horn, it was like the entire world thought I couldn't do anything on my own." He looked at Jack, then frowned. "...not that you would understand. You've always been a farmer huh?"

"Not exactly, though it's been a dream of mine as far back as I could remember. Earth ponies typically are the farmers and pegasi are those who control the weather." Jack shook his head, but smiled as he spotted the road to his farm up ahead. "...sometimes a little colt like me wants something more than what the world expects out of us. I love the ground, I love the planet...I want to grow things that help other ponies. That make a difference. Weather can come and go in some areas...and we can make each and every day perfect if we wanted to..but where's the fun in perfect? Why not take a chance?"

"I like you."

That's how Geoff wound up spending the next few days with Jack. Being taught about his farm, going over each and every crop and learning its name and purpose. Jack didn't have many buyers but he supplied those out of the city with anything they could ever ask for. He lacked what many of the larger farms had. No animals to raise, no magic, no science. He had care however. It showed in his crops. They stood taller than any Geoff had ever seen before. 

The unicorn left on the fifth day. Took a care package with him from his new friend and set off to find what exactly he was looking for. Jack was sad but knew he couldn't hold someone like Geoff back. When the pony left however-there was an emptiness at the farm that Jack had never noticed before. 

Having someone to talk to and guide constantly was something he never knew he needed. Someone in his life that made him feel...wanted. That chance he took on helping someone. That feeling that he was doing his part to make a change, even if it was just one pony. 

He had been out in his corn garden when he had finally sunk to the ground in regret. Part of him wanting to have begged Geoff to stay with him. Work alongside him. Even if it was just for a little bit longer. He missed him-he needed him.

"Hey dickbag." 

The voice had startled him out of his thoughts and he rose to his hooves quickly. Staring out over the stretch of field at the approaching unicorn. Geoff stopped a few feet away and then with a sigh spoke again, "...any chance you got room on this farm for a guy who knows nothing about plants?" 

"What about your dreams?"

"Yeah well...turns out finding your place in life sometimes means going back to places you've already been." 

It would be two months before Geoff brought up the idea of getting some chickens. Jack didn't realize such a simple suggestion could change his life so drastically. He thought maybe it would be a good business adventure-he hadn't expected it to lead them down a path towards yet another resident on his farmland. 

Jack had to admit-at times he could be a little bit racist. He didn't mean to but years upon years of different types of ponies being treated differently led to many subconscious actions on his part. He believed firmly that any pony could do anything but he still expected Earth ponies to be strong, Pegasi to be the fastest, and Unicorns to have control over well...everything. 

Then there were the other types of ponies in this world. Zebras, who were considered exotic and mystical. Bat ponies, who typically were members of Princess Luna's army. Crystal ponies, high society that were never seen out of the Crystal Empire. Seaponies, who were considered the most beautiful creatures. Donkeys, who were often outcasts in society-some even treated as lesser beings. Breezies, typically what others would consider fairies and one with nature. Finally, the most feared type of ponies of them all-changelings. 

Since the war of the Crystal Empire news had reached all over Equestria, many a pony were terrified of the creatures. A bug pony that fed on love was a ridiculous notion to some but to others a nightmare they could make horrific tales out of. Jack had been in the middle of the sentiments. He thought he'd never have to worry about one and thus any outrageous fear was unfounded but at the same time-he still flinched whenever he saw them depicted in art, books, or other forms of media. 

Geoff thought it was hilarious to watch Jack's reactions and would often yank a book off the shelf when they went into town to tease the pegasus. Jack just brought up the stallion's fear of snakes when that happened. They had been visiting the city looking into a local livestock sale for their first starting pair of chickens. 

They couldn't afford anything fancy at the moment-though there were quite a large number of magic imbued hens that caught their eyes. Some that could lay diamonds and iron and others that looked to be part glass or zombie. They had to turn away from those and go to the normal egg laying ones for now. 

An argument-though gentle-broke out over the color of what hens they wanted when a scream had echoed out from the crowd around them. Before they could question what was going on, ponies around them too off in a run and panic erupted. Geoff was quick to get Jack to a safe area before the stampede could take hold of them and they waited silently as the watched the crowd dissolve into madness. 

When all but them had run away from the area they poked their heads out to see what had caused it all. There, standing in the middle of the scene was a changeling. His dark scales and webbed features glinting in the sunlight. He had looked this way and that, hissing angrily before he quieted down and went for the livestock. Now that there was no one to stop him-he was free to steal from the market. 

Jack was an idiot. 

An idiot who jumped out to yell at the changeling for stealing. 

That was somepony's livelihood however and he wasn't about to let the creature ruin it. Geoff had slapped a hoof against his own face when Jack yelled, grumbling about how the pegasus would get them killed. As the changeling turned to face him and hiss again, Jack stood his ground and huffed a hot breath of air in response. 

This seemed to oddly work as the moment the creature before him couldn't intimidate him...he ran. To his utter shock, the changeling ran. Abandoned his thievery and took off out of sight. Not flying or transforming like the books often spoke about. Not even attempting to drain his love.   
Jack burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. 

"That was intense..." He muttered as Geoff came to his side now, the unicorn giving him a look of disbelief. 

"That was stupid! That thing could've eaten you!" 

"Yeah but think about all these farmers, Geoff! I couldn't let their life get ruined over one changeling! Someone had to take a stand." He stomped a hoof before he sighed and his ears flicked back. "...something's off though. It should've eaten me shouldn't it have? That's what I hear about changelings all the time."   
Geoff pondered this for a moment before he looked back at where the changeling ran off to. "...yeah well let's not tempt it, let's just head back home. I doubt anyone is going to sell us a chicken after that panic."

"Point made, let's go home." 

The two ponies turned towards the road, keeping their voices low until they were well on their way. They tried to talk about various things to lighten the mood. Kept the jokes coming until Geoff had tears in his eyes from laughter and chanting about how it was the "funniest thing he had ever heard in his life.". They had made it about three quarters of a mile when they heard a voice call out to them. 

Raspy, as though it had been running and they turned to face the dark grey pony that had followed them somewhat out. He stopped with two baskets of chickens, pawing at the ground with his hoof. He seemed on edge, probably from the event that had just happened and both Jack and Geoff exchanged looks before calling back.

"Sup?" 

"...you're looking to buy chickens right?" Came the reply, shy tone almost and the pony took another step forward before gesturing back at both chickens. "...I'll sell them. Cheap. Only two bits each." 

"Two bits each? That's insanely cheap! ...what's wrong with them?" 

"...nothing...just need the money badly." The two stallions prompted him to continue and he looked back over his shoulder as though he was worried he was being followed. "...need a potion."

"A medicine?" Geoff asked, tilting his head. "Look my magic may not work like it used to but I do know quite a bit about potions. Maybe I can help you...in exchange for the chickens."

Jack rolled his eyes somewhat but nodded, gesturing to call the pony over. "Our farm is far down the road but we have a lot of supplies there. We can probably help you brew up the potion you need...or if we don't, we could offer some part time work to help supplement your income." 

"...very well then." Muttered the pony and collected his chickens as he strode forward. 

"Mind you, I'm an ex-soldier. So don't try anything stupid." Geoff warned, ignoring the look he got from Jack. "So what's your name?" 

"R-ryan..." The pony stumbled over his own name, blushing somewhat due to it and the older horses were laughing somewhat. 

They made it home with little talk. An awkward silence between them that was mostly due to Ryan's own inability to socialize. When he tried to talk to them, he brought up weird subjects and things they didn't understand. While he called it science it often reminded Jack of black magic or natural remedies. A mix of the two that was strangely uncommon. 

The farm was just as they left it. Quiet and peaceful which seemed to strike the new pony as startled. He explored briefly as Geoff tucked away the chickens on their new nesting grounds. The pony strode through the expansive fields of crops, inspecting them curiously and sniffing at the corn. When Jack offered him some, he flinched and declined before going to explain the ingredients he needed. 

They certainly didn't have such strange plants that he mentioned. Things that Jack assumed came from a far away land. "Well I don't think we can help you on that but we wouldn't mind some help around the farm for a bit. I'll pay you a bit an hour...if you work hard."

"...very well then. Tell me what to do." 

As it turned out, Ryan had a terrible green thumb. He accidentally killed more plants than he did manage to help them. Two stalks of corn were ruined completely, several trees had wilted, and he had managed to squish a brand new flower blooming. 

Jack didn't really have the heart to scold the pony since he was trying so hard and instead offered to teach him more about the farm. They got him a bed for the night, took note that he hardly ate, and turned in when the sun went down overhead. Geoff took his spot beside Jack in the far corner-underneath a blue beautiful tree. They looked to each other before their gaze followed Ryan. The pony was taking the effort to drag his bed to the furthest end of the farm. 

"...he's clumsy." Jack began the conversation, sighing as he rested his head on his hooves. "I know he's trying his best but he's doing more harm than good." 

"He's pretty socially awkward too." Geoff replied, yawning and stretching before he laid down beside Jack. The two ponies leaned closer together, against one another to share their warmth on the colder night. "Kinda cute though...not like attractively cute but behaviorally cute. Part of me wants to adopt him." 

"You would." Jack chuckled. "...hey at least he sold us chickens right? You can start that chicken farm you want!" 

"Yes! I will be the greatest chicken farmer there ever was! We will be known world wide as chickens r us. The best hub for anything chicken related." Jack was laughing as Geoff raised his hoof in victory. 

"I know you can do it." 

"With you believing in me, always." 

They shared a smile before a sudden hissing sound caught their attention. Both gazes snapped back over their shoulders to a familiar sight they didn't expect to see. The changeling-dark green eyes glaring them down as his jaws were open with fangs exposed. It's wings buzzed before it jumped for them. Both ponies yelled in alarm but Geoff was the first to react. He drew his hind legs up and struck, kicking the changeling away before it could get a hold of them. 

"Shit, it followed us! Jack, go get Ryan! I'll hold it off! We need all the help we can get though!" 

Jack nodded in response to the command and took off running towards the end Ryan had been sleeping at. He raced across the fields and stopped just short of the bed that the pony had dragged out there-finding it empty and no trace of the pony to his horror. Then something clicked in the back of his mind and he ran back. 

Ran back just in time to see the changeling get a hold of Geoff by his broken horn. He called out, grabbing both other creatures attention and then took a deep breath as he calmly approached.

"Ryan, let Geoff go." He said and the unicorn froze in confusion. The changeling hissed again before reluctantly doing as he was told and backing up considerably. "...thank you." Jack added then drew Geoff back away with a careful hoof. "...Ryan why didn't you tell us."

"Like a pony was going to trust something like me." Came the hissed response, the holed hooves of the creature stomping at the ground anxiously. "Everyone runs from me...I just wanted my money and I'd have been on my way...you however...you two are..." He trailed off, eyeing them as his wings fluttered and his long tongue licked across his fangs hungrily. "...I'm starving..." 

"...did you steal those chickens?" 

"....yes." Now the changeling's ears fell back, almost shameful. Maybe it was due to the fact Geoff and Jack had trusted him so willingly and invited him into their home. 

"...Ryan, you don't have to fight us." Jack stepped forward, making the other flinch and take a step back. "...we were just discussing how we wanted to help you...changeling or not...if you would've stayed here and been honest...and not attacked us, we would've continued helping you." 

"...and now that I have attacked you? Lied to you? Shown you that I am a creature you fear?" 

"Well maybe don't bite me and suck out my love and we wouldn't give any fucks." Geoff spoke up now, huffing. He watched Ryan tilt his head curiously and Jack had to fight a bit of a chuckle at the silly display for such a scary thing. "Look dude," The unicorn continued, "we got a lot of room on this farm and we're not going to judge you anymore than we already have if you don't be such a major ass! You hungry? Then just...tell us. We'll find someway to fix it." 

"...changelings can't be fixed." Sighed the bug like creature and he shuffled his hooves nervously again. "...not without magic...from what I've researched so far..." 

"You were saving up money for a potion to stop your feeding?" 

"I value...things other than food. I want to learn and build...do amazing stuff...but...I'm hungry all the time." Ryan heaved a deep sigh, lowering his head. "...and sometimes I hurt ponies I wish to otherwise interact with." 

"...well if you promise to bite me less..." Geoff muttered and Jack nodded in agreement. "...you can stay here...and we'll work on getting you that potion, okay buddy?" 

The first few months with Ryan were...tough to say the least. The changeling did his best to rein in his nastier aspects. He could sometimes fight the urge to bite and attack but it was too often that he would burst into loud hissing fits whenever Geoff and Jack showed friendship and caring between them. 

They couldn't exactly take Ryan anywhere. As couples would pass by them snuggling and he would launch forward in a starving frenzy. He spent most of his time perfecting the arts he was learning slowly from the two ponies and thanking them for any materials they brought him after their outings. He loved to read and books were his favorite gift as a result. 

It wasn't long before he was building strange machines that could generate materials instead of relying on their shopping. He often took long walks at night to avoid bothering the other two and slept during the day. Jokingly being called the "dark god" by Geoff who found it to be spooky. 

It was one such night when he had come across an unusual sight. A tall beautiful pony. Taller than any other he had ever seen before save for maybe his own changeling queen. Long and lithe, gorgeously large wings and a horn that stretched towards the sky. Their body was the color of fresh wet grass, turquoise really and their hair was golden and flowing. Their cutie mark bore a sun that fit in the bottom of hooves. 

He was struck by the sight of them, wary to approach given his own dark coloration and their shimmering looks...just to step on a branch and alert them to his presence. They stood to their full height, alarmed and called out into the darkness. 

"Hello?" Their voice was accented, possibly from Trottingham now that he thought about it and his eyes narrowed as he backed further into the foliage to avoid them. The changeling tripped over his own feet and wound up crashing back into a bush full of pricklers and thorns. 

He cried out softly with the pain and didn't have enough time to change his appearance before the pony was there, staring at him in confusion. 

"How'd you manage that?" That was not the first question he expected to hear flow out of their mouth. He expected a scream or a 'what are you' rather than that. He blinked up at the tall pony who smiled and laughed before using their magic to pull Ryan free of the bush. "Hello there, luv. I'm Gavin." He offered out a hoof and Ryan stared at it in disbelief before he backed up further. 

"...are you not afraid of me?" 

"No? Should I be?" Came the confused head tilt and Gavin just stepped closer each time he backed away. "You're pretty cool looking. What's your name?" 

"R-Ryan." Once again stumbling over saying his name and he blushed, ears laid back as his wings fluttered. "I'm a changeling. A monster that feeds off love."

"How?" 

"...what." 

"How do you feed off love? Is love tangible? What does it taste like? How do you get it out of ponies? Or do you feed off something that is called love but isn't actually the emotion and stuff-Ryan you're really complicated!" The pony laughed and Ryan shook his head, turning away to start running back towards the farm. "Wait up!" 

He was chased by Gavin, pounced on just as they hit the border of the farmland and the taller pony just laughed as he sputtered out in alarm. Gavin lit up in delight as he stood to survey the farm around them, releasing Ryan from his captivity and taking a tour. Ryan had to note that Gavin shone like the sun in the darkness, more easily seen against the backdrop of the numerous crops around them. 

He followed cautiously, hoping that Gavin wouldn't steal anything-not that he was one who should judge others about that. Gavin was filled with curiosity, apparently having never seen a farm before and asked him many questions he often didn't have the answer for. 

Their voices carried into the bed area where Jack and Geoff stirred. Both ponies blinking away the sleep in their eyes as they followed the conversation. They stopped just short of Ryan and Gavin discussing the sugar cane. Geoff's eyes widened and Jack nudged him in silent question as he nodded and swallowed in awe.

"Ryan?" He called out and the changeling jumped, too wrapped up in the taller pony's questions to notice them. He hung his head, looking between Gavin and the other two before he tried to explain himself...and wound up just confusing them more. 

Gavin beamed at them and skipped over, using his wings to give him higher jumps before he looked down at Geoff and Jack with a literally bright hello. Jack's jaw fell open and Geoff was reflexively bowing his body forward. 

"...why is there a princess in our farm." Jack muttered and Ryan stepped forward with head tilted. 

"Princess?" 

"Ryan, this is an alicorn princess. Granted one I've never seen before but...a princess none the less." Jack answered and then mimicked Geoff bow. Ryan remained standing, staring up at Gavin curiously. 

"You are?" 

"Sort of." Gavin responded, forgetting to tell the others to raise their heads as he faced Ryan. "I'm kind of in training? I used to be a pegasus." He stated, pointing at his wings. "but I apparently am a really rare pegasus? Like...I can bend sun rays!" He laughed, then took off with his wings. 

The other ponies watched in awe as he hovered above the crops, spreading out his wings and hooves as his entire body illuminated. The crops reacted to the bright sunlight and started to bloom quicker than Jack had ever seen them grow. Jaws dropped open in shock and Gavin landed then with a gentle thump of his hooves. 

"...and apparently that caught Princess Celestia's eye! So I was raised under her teachings and then I got this horn-" He pointed at his horn then and looked down at his hooves. " then I got really tall and well...that's why I'm an alicorn now! Not technically a princess yet...don't have a kingdom or anything but if the need ever arises, they're going to call me to do it! I'm called the Solar Princess!" 

"...uh-huh..." Ryan trailed off, looking at Geoff and Jack as if this was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. "...so if you're such a big deal, why were you just...sitting out in the dark in the middle of nowhere?" 

"...well I was supposed to be going to Vanhoover buuuuuuuuuut...I'm a bit lost." 

"A bit?!" Geoff exclaimed. "Vanhoover is halfway across Equestria in the other direction! Where were you coming from that you got so far away?!"

"Saddle Arabia." 

"...yeah you're definitely lost." 

"Uh oh..." Gavin frowned, hoof going to his chin as he tapped at it and looked around as if unsure of what direction he should even take next. "...what am I going to do then...if it's such a far place away...I don't think I could travel that far again..." 

"...you can stay with us." Ryan said suddenly, earning equal looks of shock from the owners of the farm as Gavin smiled brightly. 

"Really Ryan?! I'd love to! You seem like a nice bunch! I can help out around the farm too!" 

"...we don't really have...uh anything here that would suit a princess, your majesty..." Jack began but was silenced with Gavin's laughter. 

"I can rough it! No big deal! Consider me a normal pony from here on out!" He reached to pull the changeling into a loose hug, a stark contrast with his beautiful glowing coat and Ryan's hard black shell like armor. "I'll share an area with Ryan! You'll hardly notice I'm here!" 

Gavin was wrong.

Very wrong. 

It was extremely hard to ignore a princess on your farm. Whether due to the fact that Gavin was a living nightlight that gave way to where he was at all times at night or the fact that he was loud and talkative at all times. 

He did work around the farm at least. Often helping grow the crops and supply solar energy in a way that could power anything Ryan made. He kept them warm during the colder nights. Dragging Ryan over to a cuddle pile between all four ponies as he kept his body warm throughout the chilly winds of the winter. 

He brought out the socialization in the changeling. Constantly getting him talking or eating alongside the other ponies. Ryan didn't eat well due to his preference of love but still let Jack fill his stomach with various crops and sometimes meat. He was quick to coo over the chickens with Geoff and loved to explore new plants with Jack. When he needed to, he took to the skies and convinced the others to fly with him. 

Stretching muscles they hadn't in years and giving Geoff rides to join them. 

Rarely, he got entitled. Rarely he wanted things a certain way and had to be told he was being a bit of an ass. Yet he never left. Preferring the simple life of the farmland over the royalty he could be experiencing. Perhaps he enjoyed the company more than anything else. 

"Well Jack, you've got a broken unicorn, a changeling, and a princess. What are you going to collect next?" Geoff asked as he settled down beside Jack for the night. 

"I'm thinking we need an earth pony around here." 

"Could be interesting to have something normal."


	2. The Final Two

"C'mon now Ryan, got to flap them harder!" The voice called from below and the changeling made a face of disdain. He knew Gavin was just trying to help but he was more than ready to quit while he was ahead. Ryan was not the best flyer, by far. His kind were usually great at it. Could travel long distances without having to rest save for a few moments and easily reached incredible heights. 

Ryan loved heights, loved scaling trees and standing atop buildings but he was not a fan of flying. Mostly because it seemed like his wings couldn't carry him that well. Maybe he was born weaker than his brothers and sisters or maybe it was just because he hardly used them. He didn't know. 

The night had started out with Jack and Geoff wishing them well rests before turning in. Ryan and Gavin had settled in as well but the changeling had grown restless. He had intended to take a walk alone but before he knew it...there was bright bouncing princess beside him. Gavin talked endlessly, bringing up random facts or asking questions about Ryan's work throughout the day. Sometimes he'd see something interesting and race off to study it closer. 

When he got bored enough of just walking and talking he had convinced the bug pony to go flying with him. That's how they wound up with Ryan struggling to stay in the air while the alicorn easily glided below him.

A sudden pain struck the changeling and he dropped from the air. Colliding with Gavin along the way and they both hit the grass with loud thumps. Something audibly snapped, the alicorn cried out in pain and when they recovered from the surprise of it all-Ryan could see what exactly made those noises and why. 

Gavin's one wing was bent, awkwardly and the princess was cringing and whining through the pain it brought. The changeling was up on his feet immediately, hissing in worry as he paced back and forth. 

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I broke your wing!" 

"You sure did a number on me, luv...no worries. I'm sure Geoff and Jack know how to fix it." Gavin stood then but a hoof shoved him back down gently. 

"Stay! I'll go get help! You don't want to aggravate it! You might make it so it's not fixable!" 

"But Ryan-I can walk back!" 

"STAY!" Ryan yelled and then quick as a flash he was running back towards the farmland. Gavin huffed after him, folding his hooves under him as he waited...for merely a moment. He wasn't good at obeying when boredom struck him. 

He stood and moved to follow, head held a bit high despite the tears threatening to form from the pain. He was certain he could make it back to the farm before Ryan got the others. Certainty that ignored his own inability to follow directions. 

After minutes of walking, he realized he couldn't recognize the forest around him. The animals even seemed different. A howl of a Timber wolf echoed somewhere and he flinched in fear. His instinct to take off from the ground and get height caused him to pull at his injured wing and he whimpered loudly. 

"...bugger my ass..." He muttered, hearing the howl of the wolf again followed by two more and he started to run. Run as fast as his injury would allow. The full on sprint meant he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and he slammed full on into another pony heading in the opposite direction. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Screamed the pony as they fell back and Gavin's ears flinched at the sheer volume of it. 

"Michael, are you okay?!" Called a voice a bit down the path and soon enough another one joined the two on the ground. Gavin lifted his head, looking between the fallen earth pony and the unicorn who approached. 

The one who had screamed, Michael, was ...pretty-if Gavin had an opinion. He had a very unusual coat. Dark brown with white speckles thrown about his shoulders, face, and flank with a lighter brown mane and tail. The unicorn on the other hand...couldn't have been more obnoxious if he tried His coat was vibrantly purple-obscenely purple. As though a neon sign had thrown up on his body and then to top it off-his mane and tail were just as bright of an orange color. 

"This asshole just ran into me!" Michael snapped, getting up on his hooves and dusting the dirt from his coat. He snorted a breath of hot air as he glared down at Gavin and the alicorn smiled sheepishly back. 

"...sorry there Michael." The way he said the pony's name seemed to just tick him off further but he stood nonetheless and offered a hoof out in greeting. "Was running from some timber wolves...my name is Gavin!" 

"I don't give a fuck!" 

"Wait, wait, Michael-" The unicorn cut in and with the neon orange magic of his horn dragged the pony out if earshot of the princess. They exchanged looks and then looked back at Gavin who waved with a smile before Michael returned with his head hung low. 

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you..." He began and then gave the unicorn a look. With encouragement he sighed and continued. "...we have a place nearby...safe from the timber wolves...move your ass and come with us." 

A facehoof from the unicorn but Gavin smiled and laughed. "Sure! I need to get my wing fixed-think you guys can help me with that?" 

"Yeah yeah whatever..."

 

"It was awful, it was bent in such a horrible way-it's probably broken forever. I can't believe I did this...this is what I get for making friends!" Ryan was sputtering, looking at the ground as he quickly walked and Jack and Geoff strode along behind him, exchanging glances occasionally. 

"Now Ryan, we all know it was just an accident. I'm sure Gavin is fine. I've seen broken wings before and they take at most a few months to heal if they're taken care of right." Jack sighed, nudging the changeling gently and they stopped at the edge of the grass where broken branches were strewn about. "Was this where he fell? Gavin! It's us!" He called out to no answer and worry churned in the three ponies guts. 

"I told him not to move!"

"Calm down, with as fast as you moved he couldn't have gotten far."

"He's a princess, Geoff-they have long strides."

"Well don't make him worry more!"

"I don't mean to I just mean we should look at it realistically!"

A howl interrupted their argument and the ponies all froze in their places. Looking to each other worriedly, Jack quickly muttered about how he was going to check from the air and took off in the next second. Geoff was moving to follow any signs of tracks and kept his head low as he studied the path. Ryan remained there for a moment, his head glancing to and fro as he whined. 

Without much of a second thought, he started running towards the source of the howling. Just in case.   
The unicorn of the bunch had made it to a fresh dirt path when he heard someone calling for him. Tilting his head up and back to catch sight of Jack landing nearby. He raced off and the pegasus looked like he had put all of his effort into flying back there at top speed. A moment to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Geoff! I think I found Gavin!"

"Is he alright?!"

"It looks like he's been captured! He's in a cage of some sort! I only recognized him because of his glow! There's two ponies at this camp where he's trapped at..I think we could take them. Where's Ryan?"

"I think he went searching in the other direction." Geoff looked back over his shoulder and the pegasus sighed. 

"We'll have to make do without him for now. He can probably access the situation if he meets up with us! Let's get Gavin out of there! I think I saw a knife on one of the ponies..."

 

"Can I come out now?" Gavin asked the earth pony who groaned loudly from the headache the alicorn was giving him. This was fourteenth time the princess had asked him despite his clear body language that that was a definite 'no'.

Michael turned to look at the unicorn nearby a strange altar, giving him a look that begged him to hurry up with whatever he was doing.

"Equestria wasn't built in a day, Michael." 

"Uh...according to the big bang theory, yes it was."

"What? No, that took like billions of years..." The unicorn scowled earning a roll of the eyes again from Michael.

"Whatever Jeremy, my point is hurry the fuck up. I can't stand much more of his voice. It's so high pitched and whiny! I swear he makes up half of his words too. What in the fuck is a smegpot???" 

"You are." The alicorn huffed, blowing part of his mane out of his face. "You guys said you were going to help me and then you lock me up? That's just rude."

The unicorn frowned, pushing forward his altar as he walked back over to the cage. "Look, it's nothing personal." He explained, waving his hoof in dismissal. "You see, we're mages. I'm a blood mage and Michael here is a plant mage. You're also one of the largest resources of magical energy in the entire world. An Alicorn. We'd love to let you go but...we really need your magic."

"Well alright, I'll give you some. You could've just asked nicely." 

"No see...that's the problem. That's not how blood magic works." Jeremy sighed, picking up the dagger he had set aside once more with his magic and brought it over. He watched Gavin look between it and the altar before it seemed to catch on what he meant by that. 

"Wait?! You're going to-no, nope, I'd like to keep me whole thank you!"

"We'll only drain a little bit of your blood every time, it'll regenerate!"

"How is that any more comforting?!"

Michael groaned again, putting both hooves over his ears and pinning them down. "Just stab him already before I go insane!"

The unicorn nodded, stepping forward and making Gavin back further into the cage away from him. The alicorn's horn began to glow threateningly though it was mostly a bluff. Gavin didn't know any powerful magic aside from his own sunlight bending. It was rather hard to learn when you aren't in school and the only other unicorn you live with can no longer preform magic. 

"Hey!"

All three ponies jumped at the sudden addition of a new voice and Gavin was smiling as Jack made his way onto the property. He walked slowly but carefully, wings flared in an attempt to make himself look bigger. He stopped a few feet away and stomped at the ground in warning. 

"Let him go."

"...who the hell is that." Michael muttered and Jeremy gave a shrug. A moment before the earth pony called out. "Yeah no, sorry, we need him."

"Let him go now or else."

"...you want me to blast him off our camp or do you want to hoof his face?" The unicorn asked and Michael was already moving, snorting hot air as he turned to face the pegasus. A battle cry and a charge-just to barely miss as Jack took the air at the last second. He spun on his heels to grab at the pony above him but a hoof connected with his face before he could.

Geoff had managed a surprised attack while Jack was the distraction and now the pegasus dropped on Jeremy with force to knocked the magic off the dagger. It clattered to the top of the cage and the ponies were rolling about. Jack barely dodging each blast of magic that came his way. 

The scuffle carried on until Geoff was thrown off Michael, knocked back against the cage wall and pushing it by accident. It toppled over, sending the injured alicorn into the creak on the other side. He grunted and whined over his injured wing, coughing at the water that got into his nose and mouth in the process. 

Geoff called out an apology, moving to his feet to check on Gavin but Michael grabbed hold of him once more. He was flipped onto his back before he was struck hard in the side and sent flying. At the same moment Jeremy had landed a hit with his magic and Jack went sailing across the camp with a yell of surprise. 

The two who had kidnapped the alicorn now raced over to the cage-intent on dragging him out of the water and into one of their wagons. They got two feet away from it when the timber wolves howling caught their ears. The ponies froze in their tracks, eyes widening.

"What...but...but they wouldn't dare come near our camp! We have fire everywhere! They hate fire!" Michael yelped, backing away as he heard the creatures moving closer in the woods. Jeremy lit his horn as a beacon, illuminating the area far more than Gavin could do at the moment the more the alicorn's injuries weakened him.

In the dim light there was the green eyes of an approaching wolf in the woods. The closer it got the larger in appearance it was. It towered over then and snarled, wooden claws raking at the ground. When it tilted its head back to howl once more, several howls responded to it as though it was the leader of the pack.

The ponies blood ran cold in an instant, both of them yelling in horror and making a run for it. Tripping over their hooves as the wolf took a running leap over Gavin's prison cell and towards them. It chased them back into their camp, snarling and soon enough managed to catch the unicorn in its teeth. It held the pony down with a giant claw-snarling to grab the other's attention and Michael froze as Jeremy yelled. 

"Let him go." The wolf repeated the command Jack had given before and then squished a little rougher with its paw to make Jeremy yell again. Michael nodded furiously and skirted past them, going to open the cage for the alicorn and once Gavin was free, the timber wolf backed off of the unicorn as well. 

Gavin approached slowly, staring the wolf warily only to smile and nuzzle into the wooden leg close to him. The wolf slowly dissolved away with magic, into the blushing form of the changeling who looked back up at him with a frown. 

"Thanks Rye-bread."

"...it's my fault you were here in the first place..."

"Gavin! Ryan!" Jack was yelling, galloping over to the two ponies to look them over. "Are you two okay?!"

"Well my wing still hurts but I'm not in a cage anymore so that's a bonus isn't it?" The alicorn sighed, looking over his broken wing. He lifted his head up to look at the retreating forms of Jeremy and Michael, about to call out when another unicorn stepped in their path to block it.

Geoff looked furious. Utterly angry as he glared down at the two ponies and the boys shrunk back in fear.   
"...no hard feelings?" Jeremy asked. "Look we just needed a bit of his magic, that's all! Mages! Need magic! Unicorn magic from yourself just doesn't cut it these days! Not for the spells we want to do! It was how we made money!"

"Jack." Geoff muttered in a stern tone and the pegasus seemed to think it over before he nodded. The unicorn glared back at them before he shoved them forward. "You two are in for one hell of a long stay at our farm."

 

"...soooooooo..." Jack began from where he sat on his bedding, taking a sip of his drink as he watched the earth pony dragging a redwood tree sapling across the farmland. Geoff looked up from his book beside him and tilted his head in question. "How long until they pay off the damages of kidnapping our friend and injuring us?"

"Oh, I think they'll be done in a couple years." The unicorn huffed and then looked back at his book. A pause and he called out, "JEREMY!" Almost immediately the younger pony raced over to magically turn the page for him before heading back to his work. "...or we could just keep them."

"Let's see how well they do around the farm before we adopt them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author Toast


	3. All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but calming end.

"Goodnight boys." Jack called over his shoulder as he watched the two ponies settle under the trees that shadowed the darkening area. The sun was setting and was stretching strange shapes over the farmland from the various equipment and plants. The pegasus spread his wings, took to the air and flew back towards the main part of the farm. He landed with a soft thump near the remaining three of his makeshift family.

The alicorn had already settled in for bed, exhausted from the day of flying he had spent. Had barely landed for a single minute now that his wing was fully healed and he wanted to stretch it. Nestled beside him was Geoff-using his glowing body as a light to finish his book and on the other side was the changeling who shuffled uncomfortably. 

Jack chuckled a bit, walking over to lay beside Ryan and nudged him gently. "Struggling to fall asleep again?"

"...just something on my mind." Admitted the bug pony and that earned both of the older ponies attention. He made a face-unsure if he wanted to continue a conversation about it but finally relented and sighed, "...do you think perhaps we should invite Michael and Jeremy over here tonight?"

Now this surprised them. Ryan had gotten pretty territorial over their cuddle pile at night. It was one of the few times he felt that he wasn't hungry. That everything would be alright even if he still heavily depended on potions to feed and his mind was preoccupied daily with tools and science. To invite new ponies in was...unheard of for him. 

"Any particular reason why?" Geoff asked, lowering his book and closing it before it he pushed it off to the side. He tilted his head at the changeling who actually blushed and Jack had to fight back laughter at the sight. "...do you just want to eat them?"

"No!" Ryan protested, hissing a bit. "...I just...feel like since they've been here so long now...and it doesn't look like they're leaving any time soon...maybe we should get used to them being...in the pile. Plus...it's getting close to Winter...it might be a bit cold for them out there alone."

"Jack, our Ryan is growing up. Look at him wanting to make friends!"

"I know, I'm so proud of him!"

The changeling hissed again, louder this time as the two stallion laughed at his expense. The sounds disturbed the princess between them and Gavin raised his head with a deep yawn. "...whats goin on?" He asked with a slur in his words and then reached out with a long leg to pull Ryan closer like a stuffed animal to cuddle. He ignored the sputtering protests and the further laughter the scene caused as he rested his head back down on Ryan and closed his eyes. 

"I'll go ask them..." Jack's laughter died down and he stood, going to hop back up into the air to go back the way he came. He left Geoff to continue poking fun at the poor bug and continued to chuckle a little himself even as he landed back in the botany field. 

He found the boys mostly as he had left them. Laying a few feet with backs turned to each other. Michael's coat blending in with the surrounding foliage almost and Jeremy a sore thumb sticking out. He padded closer, quietly, unsure if he would wake them but Michael was looking to him after a moment. 

"What." Came the gruff question and the pegasus smiled back despite the greeting. 

"We wanted to know if you two would like to join us in the main area. It's going to get pretty chilly and Gavin makes a great space heater." He waited, watching the earth pony think it over for a moment longer before he watched him stand and nudge Jeremy awake. When the unicorn protested, Jack was stepping forward to help him to his hooves and make their way towards home through the fenced in trails. 

They reached the now silent bedding in a bit, with Michael and Jeremy hesitating just behind Jack who found his place once more. Gavin and Ryan had quickly fallen asleep in the same position he had left them in and now Geoff watched the two newcomers with a snort. 

The unicorn waved a hoof in invitation, patting the spots that were free and Jeremy was the first to move. The brightly colored pony settled down in his newly claimed spot and all eyes turned to Michael who dug at the ground slightly in a nervous way.

"...come on, we don't bite." Geoff said, patting the spot again and finally the younger pony relented and made his way over. He sat down, then laid with using Jeremy as a barrier against the others. 

The mattresses they used were far warmer here then out in the botany field and he quickly melted against them, sighing softly. Even the dull heat radiated from the sunball was comforting. 

"...does he glow like that even when he sleeps?" Jeremy asked softly, staring at the alicorn who snoozed away. 

"Oh yeah, trust me, you get used to it." Jack laughed, shaking his head before laying it down. "Like a giant nightlight that occasionally fidgets."

"Right...as long as I don't end up like Ryan there."

"No promises."

Silence fell over them, not taking long for the older ponies to fall asleep and that left the neon unicorn and his friend still awake as they stared at the sight of the four others. Jeremy felt a nudge and he tilted his head over his hoof to look at Michael. 

"...what's up?"

"...they don't...hate us for what we did."

"...nah, doesn't seem like it."

"...these ponies are weird." Michael grunted, shaking his mane and flicking his ears back before he shuffled just a bit closer to Jeremy. The unicorn let out a soft laugh, nodding for a moment before he rested his head down on the earth's legs. He felt Michael lay his head overtop him and they both released a sigh in unison.

"...mind if we stay a while longer after we repaid them?"

"...not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author Toast
> 
> Sometimes smaller chapters get the point across best.

**Author's Note:**

> -Author Toast
> 
> Q) Why did you write this in the mlp verse?
> 
> A) Honestly, I was rewatching Sky Factory and Gavin's comment about being a Solar Queen reminded me of Celestia from mlp and I figured it was a good way to introduce magical abilities/powers without having to create too much of a backstory of how it came to be/fiddle with science.
> 
> Sometimes you just gotta write silly stuff now and then.


End file.
